


Triple rhythm

by Wnndyying



Category: Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wnndyying/pseuds/Wnndyying
Summary: nct are glorified criminals who succeeded in what they do best. monsta x is a nitrous mafia house who sees them as a lot of money stolen from their hands. when a group of rebellious and young rouges called stray kids make adds to the equation, things get more complicated. everyone is seeking their Wellness, but can they come to an agreement?______________________________________inspired by their collaboration stage which was revolutionaryEnglish is not my first language so bear with me lolI'll need help from the kpop community because I want this to be multifandom af.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Triple rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this disasterrrr. Ok ehm under the video of their collaboration I saw someone giving them characters as criminals (?) And then I got this idea and wrote a comment saying I'm going to wrote a fanfiction with that prompt... even if I was kidding lol. I didn't expect to be taken seriously so I didn't write for a while until notifications of people awaiting a gangsters au from me kept coming!!! So this is it.  
> It's not good at all I'm not satisfied but I wanted to post something anyway (I'll probably come later to edit it better) enjoy !!

Taeyeong checked the files again before addressing his men: "Next week we're going to meet with the stray kids and the leaders of Monsta x" he waited for the ruckus to settle in before continuing "there's a possibility of a deal between the 3 of us, and we can't lose a chance like this. He could placate the strays and get something from the old bear"

"He won't come" Johnny commented "I know him, he always listens to the other 6 as if they're his mother, and they would never let him meet someone without knowing of which clay they're made of "

The leader knew his friend was right. Johnny knew Shownu and how the organisation worked, but he hoped that with the connection between Jaehyun and Minhyuk at their favour... "We'll get to him at one point, for now any of the 7 will do. As for the rebels, any ideas about who could come?"

"Bang Chan will be there for sure" announced Jisung. The boy was relatively new to this, and he felt sad at how some of his "men" are. But then ever time his gaze fell on Mark, he understood it was for the best; hardworking, strong but still very young and precious mark. "Then I guess it's time to decide who from us will go". He paused a brief second "Johnny, Jaehyun, Taeil, Doyoung and Mark: you will come with me, if Ten and Lucas can come back in time for the show, them too. They'll understand I'm not there to play.".

########################

I t was little past midnight when Felix approached him. The leader felt sorry for making him work this much but that's important business that could spare them lots of trouble. "From the gang the leader and his usual knights will come, Ten and Lucas aren't in Korea" informed the petite man while taking off his bomber jacket.

"How do you know they're not?"

"They said something about coming back in time for the show" replied Felix.

"So, in total they will be 8" the younger nodded. Chan sat down on the couch, tired from the day. He eyed the shorter boy; there was something more. "what's wrong?" he prodded.

"That Itzy girl, Ryujin… she was right, shownu won't be there and nobody knows for sure how many men they'll bring."

"fuck me would you?" cursed the older, "without Monsta X this deal is useless; they're the only ones who could convince Taeyong to not blow us away!"

Felix knew his leader too well, how he took great responsibility in every little thing, making it rest heavy on his mind. "Hey chan, don't worry so much, you'll see we can get to them sooner or later"

The older looked up to the white haired, the two understood one another "I didn't want to ask them for help anymore, I wanted to be everything we'd need"

"You're obviously crazy if you think so" he sighed, deciding on how he could say what he wanted "chan you can't. We as 8 can't go against the demons alone, what would be the meaning to this?"

The leader took his final decision "go wake up hyungjin, he'll go right now to club 7 and talk with Jaebom" he ordered calmly. "It's our last chance".

########################

"Look Jae I know where you're coming from, and I wish I could promise you but-"

"The boy loves and sees you as his idol"

and there was it, a sudden feeling of guilt. "I know and my respect for him is the only thing keeping me from taking serious actions against his movement"

Jaebum looked at him, squinted judging what he just said. "Are you sure this is you talking or your friends keep speaking up for you?" shownu breathed out exasperated. "Last time I checked you were their leader not marionette"

Shownu mulled over what he heard for a second, though about the best response. He took a bite of his steak and squared up. "When I left the association I was alone. At the time I still had the memories fresh and clear in my heart, memories that I cherish" he paused letting his host take in everything. "Then I met 'my friends' and my loyalty went to them, like theirs to me. So yes, although my time with Bang Chang is still a treasure of mine, if my boys see him as a threat I will not personally put my input in the meeting next week."

He stood up to approach his friend "don't take that personally, I still want to help chan out as much as possible but we work in seven I'm not alone, and the other 6 don't know nor trust him and the other strays as I do" they hugged before saying their goodbyes.

"I'll tell him so, I suppose he'll understand. At least he knows you're on his side"

Shownu gave him one of his buddha smiles. "Thank you Jaebum, say hello to the boys for me. I hope we could meet under better circumstances."with that he nodded at the boys standing next to him, and went out.

For this reason he was surprised to find one if them, the oldest, in parking lot waiting at his car. "Shownu has a massage?"

The boy smiled but not in a way he particularly liked "oh no, he said everything he has to say. But I know Shownu he's got way too high standards for people"

He inched closer to boy, not intimidated by his stand "what's your name kid?"

"I believe I can't tell you that much, Shownu doesn't know of my 'visit' and that's for the best but-"

"I don't know if you're aware of your position" he was now face to face with the boy "who are you. This time it's not a question" commanded the older man. "I'm Serim" he shorter of the two answered "my friend and I are Shownu's 'special students', two of them at least. I'm sure you're aware of my position now" he smirked again, wider when Jaebum backed off subtly.

"Why are you here, for what I know Shownu doesn't like his younger protege off the leash"

"I'm here because as I said before, Shownu told you everything you need to know but the most important" he brought his hands behind his back, standing straighter. "Respect the other leaders as much as you respect the big bear himself and you won't get any trouble. That's what you must tell stray kids." And then he added "good night sir".

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you enjoyed it please help me come out with description of other idols. I know a lot of them and their basics but to write about them... I'm really worried haha. Anyone who offers? Even just Nct and stray kids for the moment.  
> Thank you everyone <3


End file.
